The clothing dilemma
by Ravenshinigamis blondeakumas
Summary: Oga doesn't like Hilda's "modest" dressing sense. One-shot. TatsuGarde.


**Author's note: Hi! This is a little TatsuGarde that I have been wanting to write for ages! This topic has been on my mind for a while. Hope you like it. :)**

**Summary: Oga doesn't like Hilda's 'modest' dressing style. One-shot. TatsuGarde.**

* * *

Oga Tatsumi was in a bit of a dilemma. He had always been stupid, but despite of his absolute stupidity, he at least managed to sort out most of his problems by violence. Unfortunately, this was one problem that he could not find a solution even if he resorted to violence. Actually it wasn't like he couldn't. He just wouldn't. And this was not only because he had an immense amount of respect with the individual who was the root of his problem, it was also because of his rule of not attacking women and his ardent desire to continue living, since he seriously valued his life. It was all because of that ridiculous wet maid of Baby Beel. Hilda. He didn't know why, but despite her treating him like an insect he just continued to be drawn towards her. He hates himself for this little weakness he has developed. He was the heartless and strongest delinquent of Ishiyama and yet he goes weak in the knees when he sees Hilda giving Beel that beautiful smile that is only reserved for her 'young master'. He hates the fact that she can shut him up just by giving him a cold glare. He hates the fact that he thinks she's beautiful. The fact he hated the most, though, is that others also think she's beautiful.

Like right now, when they are walking home from school, he hates the fact that all the men on the roads of Ishiyama are admiring Hilda's shapely figure. He hates the way that they look at her smooth and toned legs and her full chest. The school uniform really made her figure more prominent. He decided to kill whoever designed such a scandalous thing. He kept wondering why it bothered him though. Aoi, who was walking beside him had an exceptionally red face, wore the same uniform but he never felt this way about her. Aoi was quite good looking, but Hilda easily outshone her. He couldn't take the looks various men were giving Hilda. She just seemed unfazed by it, and that infuriated Oga further. He had been feeling like this ever since he saved her from Akumano academy. Luckily it was winter and she wasn't in any of her black gothic loli gowns that exposed quite an amount of her ample chest and thighs that drove men nuts. There was a difference between the times when Furuichi looked at her creepily and when other men leer at her. Sure, he could just beat the shit out of everyone like he does to Furuichi but the difference was that Furuichi knew that Oga had some claim over Hilda and stayed away sometimes but other men didn't. More leers, more whispers, more disgusting and sly smiles. He had reached his limit.

"Hilda. Here, put this on", he said in a stern way, taking off his school blazer and draping it over her shoulders, the side of cloth meant to cover the back, covering the front of her torso.

"Why should I you sewer rat?", she reprimanded icily. He gulped seeing the glare that she had mastered.

"B-because, I'm feeling hot and I'm holding Beel so just hold it. Besides, it's peak winter. I know you're a demon and everything, but I don't want you catching a cold. As it is, you always dump Beel on me, so I don't want you to have another excuse. I know you'll just say that you're too sick to take care of him and go watch your stupid soaps so just keep it on", he said, cheeks lightly tinged pink, pulling the blazer that she had taken off over her shoulders once again. She shot him another glare.

"A-actually Oga, you shouldn't force Hilda san. I mean she i-is a demon after all", Aoi stuttered, face red but eyes blazing with anger and what seemed like envy.

Hilda noticed her uncomfortable and envious look and said "actually, I am a little cold, now that you mention it so I'll have it on. T-thank you Tatsumi", Hilda said. Although she wanted to annoy Aoi, she was warmed by Oga's gesture and tried to hide the tiny blush threatening to attack her face.

"Ogaaaaaaaaaa! So you and Hilda san are an item now? I hate you!", Furuichi cried desperately, to which Oga promptly responded by making him fly into the air with one of his infamous punches. Although the leers Hilda got weren't put to a stop because of her still exposed legs and beautiful face, Oga had a satisfactory smirk plastered on his face.

After they reached home, they were greeted by his sister. "Hey you two! God its freezing! I pity you Hilda chan! You have to wear that short skirt to school. At least the guys can wear pants, but you'll easily get sick! But now that you're home, just wear nice warm clothes and turn on the heater and relax", Misaki said. Oga smiled at this.

"You see sis, Hilda has no warm clothes. Since it's always warm in Macao, she only has those ridiculous black outfits, so could lend her a few of your pants and clothes? But mainly pants?"

"Sure of course! I'll get them right away! Hilda chan! You should've told me earlier!" Misaki cried, running into her room for the clothes.

"There's really no need…", Hilda said, but she was talking to air. Misaki came back and pulled into her room to see what fit her.

When Hilda came into Tatsumi's room, clad in black track pants, and a purple sweater she looked gorgeous but was beyond furious.

"Tatsumi. What is the meaning of this?", she said through gritted teeth. She was warmed by his gesture earlier but this was simply irritating.

"I already told you so. You'll catch a cold and then ditch me and do whatever the hell you want. Remember? How forgetful are you?"

Now Hilda was seething in anger. "Tatsumi Oga. What the hell do you want? Are you deliberately doing this? Do you value your life?", she whispered, malice in her voice.

"What? Is it wrong that I want your body entirely covered up because….b-because I don't want you falling umm…. sick? Yeah… Beel would be sad and umm….I would have to take care of you and him which is a pain in the ass!", Oga secretly patted himself on his back for his amazing answer to her question. He had told her the truth, but only part of it. Hilda's eyes widened.

"There's nothing else?"

"O-of course not! I just don't want you to fall sick in this cold because of too much… umm…. skin exposure….."

"Are you saying that you are concerned about my well being Tatsumi?" Oga froze. Ever since she called him by his first name, he had a fluttering sensation in his body.

And if you get sick, you'll end up in bed and I'll get pissed because it'll remind me of what Jabberwock did to you". His last sentence surprised him as well as Hilda. He had a look in his eyes that Hilda couldn't understand. Hilda's shocked wide emerald eyes softened. She smiled at Oga. The smile that only Beel, till now he thought was entitled to. His eyes widened. Then Hilda inched towards him and cupped his face placed a soft kiss on his lips. His breadth hitched. He couldn't stop the heat from rushing into his face. Although it was only a light peck that lasted for a few seconds, he was blushing furiously.

"Thank you." His dark gaze bore into her shimmering emerald orbs as she gave him another small smile.

After a few moments of silence, there was a playful grin on Hilda's face. Oga lifted up a questioning eyebrow but her next question really left him aghast .

"Tatsumi?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your excuse for summer?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review telling me your opinions. Love TatsuGarde. :D**


End file.
